Seguir Encanto
by Sweet'n'Sour
Summary: Harry is in mortal peril (as usual) Hermione Ron the Weasleys McGonagall Arabella Figg and Professor Moody (the real one) try to save him. First chapter more later. R/R
1. Serpent Tongues

Disclaimer: All these magical characters, a few referenced events and the settings all belong to J.K. Rowling. All the other things thrown in are mine. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N Wow well this used to be all one really long and dull chapter. Now I've sliced it up and spiced it up. It simmered in my spell-check and now complete for your reading pleaseure,  
  
The Seguir Encanto  
  
In the midst of a bland, blank, non-descript chamber sat an aged woman. The deep wrinkles on her face showed every sign of age. Her transparent skin betrayed her years. The skin of her cheeks was stretched taut. This woman's name was Arabella and her silver hair glistened in the phosphorescent light of the hospital room. The tissue of her hands was indeed so white that you could see every bone and vein in her hand. Her tongue was not as quick as it used to be but her mind remained unspoiled and clear.  
  
Arabella's large violet eyes darted to the door as a tall young man who shone with magic stepped boldly inside. Ever in seemingly Muggle-like clothes you could see clearly that he was anything but Muggle. Maybe it was the scar stamped across his forehead, dazzlingly bright like lightning. The scar, a souvenir of an encounter with the darkest wizard that ever lived.  
  
"Harry I thought you would never arrive!" said Arabella amid labored gasps of breath.  
  
"Mrs. Figg calm yourself we have a major task ahead of us. First I must undo all that you have gone through in these past years of battling Him." , Harry spoke in almost a whisper, for fear of the Muggle nurses overhearing. Harry glanced around, raised his wand and murmured a spell.  
  
It was if time spun backwards. Arabella's ancient face smoothed her violet eyes became once more bright and her hair slowly regained it's auburn color from the roots to the tips as it slowly lengthened. Her spine grew straight and proud as Arabella climbed off the hospital bed and steadied herself on her feet. Harry gasped at the transformation his spell has caused.  
  
Arabella , still unsure of herself, crept carefully across the tiled floor and looked lovingly into the mirror hung on the wall. She saw herself seventy years earlier at the sweet age of 19. Her comrade in arms against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He stood broodingly by a window like a romantic hero. He too was adolescent and was antsy at the prospect of continuing the task with a mere girl his own age. She looked at him considering him.  
  
"Tell me now what is this task you speak of?", Arabella's voice floated over to him, youthful once more.  
  
"Mrs. Figg ," he began but she cut him off.  
  
"Please call me Arabella, I am no longer your senior." She interrupted.  
  
"Very well then, Arabella this is not the time or place to speak of Him."  
  
"Why not the Muggles will not overhear. Use your gift, you are not the only living Parselmouth you know."  
  
Harry was startled by her knowledge of his past but began to tell her calmly what they were expected to do. I will tell this in short to prevent the unnecessary writing of a lot of hissing and spitting. Voldemort had risen again and as it had happened just previous to Harry's He was gaining followers. Harry had been asked by Dumbledore in his final minutes of life to revive all past Aurors and anti-Voldemort confidants. All were now dead except for old Mad-eye Moody and Arabella Figg. Moody was waiting outside because as he put it, "Bloody Muggles, cain't stand'em."  
  
When this conversation ended Harry led Arabella out of the hospital and swiftly through the Muggle parking lot. There was a small wood near the edge of the empty lot where Moody waited amid the trees. The three then Apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds where our story continues.  
  
Harry breathed the sweet Hogwarts air as they stepped toward the lake. The reason they had not simply Apparated to the castle was , as Hermione mentioned many times, "You simply cannot Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds!!!".  
  
A few moments later they were climbing the front steps of Hogwarts their alma-mater. Moody's face was unscarred and Arabella was to Harry simply beautiful. His musing over his companions was cut short by Hermione bursting out the front doors scolding them for being late. She led them back to the entry hall where Ron stood with his mother and father Molly and Arthur.  
  
***  
  
Later that night the group met once again in the entrance Hall. Hermione led the way, she turned left then right then right again till they found themselves in the very classroom where Harry had first encountered the Mirror of Erised in his first year. Busily she unfurled a scroll out on an old desk and all gathered around. It read as follows:  
  
The Last Will and Testament of Albus Dumbledore I have left nearly everything already in order to Minerva McGonagall except for the matter of Dark-Arts prevention after my death. To the following people I place the full responsibility of anti- Voldemort workings, Professor Alastor Moody Auror Arabella Figg Auror Arthur and Molly Weasly Harry Potter Ronald Weasly Hermione Granger Professor G. Flitwick Professor Severus Snape Professor Remus Lupin Sirius Black Professor J. Sprout Neville Longbottom .  
  
Everyone glanced around, awestruck that Dumbledore had left them with such a pressing responsibility. Hermione, as usual had no time for dawdling, hurried them from the room and bustled down yet another corridor. After walking briskly for about fifteen minutes they came to a Griffin statue and Harry knew yet again where he was, Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione said the password ( drooble's best blowing gum) and they entered the large circular room where Fawkes awaited them. There was a definite gloom to the room without Dumbledore there. As they stepped in the room Dumbledore's chair spun around and there sat...  
  
***  
  
A/N Thanks for reading this chapter, all reviews, even flames are welcome! Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger. THere was no other appropriate place to end this chapter. Love ya all ~Hayley Annette 


	2. The Spell is Cast

Disclaimer: Same as usual.  
  
A/N. Well this chapter solves the cliffy, but adds even more to the boiling cauldron. Hope you like this chapter, please read and review.  
  
  
  
and there sat... Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Professor McGonagall's shrewd gaze surveyed Lockhart. She seemed to decide and spoke:  
  
"Do you have business here?"  
  
"Why of course I do." Lockhart stated, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Well, let's deal with it so you can get going." replied McGonagall, who had become spokeswoman for the group.  
  
"Well you see once this is settled I will not be leaving alone."  
  
"Explain yourself...now"  
  
"Well I am here as a ... representative of the Dark Lord. As you all remember I was not so good battling the Dark Arts but I assure you I am much better performing them.", Lockhart stood up and pulled his wand out of his black robes.  
  
"Now all I want is you," Gilderoy motioned at Harry with his wand.  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" Harry said defiantly.  
  
"Well you don't have much of a choice now do you?", Lockhart said mimicking Harry's argumentative stance. "On second thought, you do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You either go quietly or you endanger all these good people."  
  
"This doesn't involve them. And besides, even if I go quietly, how do I know you won't kill them anyway?"  
  
"You don't, I'm an evil wizard remember. I don't have to make sense or keep my word. Time is running out for you Harry Potter."  
  
Harry gazed into each face, fear written into every worry line. His eyes lingered on Hermione. She was calm. Something about her face gave him strength.  
  
"Harry, do you remember in first year...?" Hermione began.  
  
"Beneath the trapdoor?" Harry finished.  
  
"Yes exactly."  
  
"Do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well which one?"  
  
"The smallest bottle. It's the easiest to swallow."  
  
"That's what I thought. All right Lockhart, where are we going?"  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way Potter." Lockhart said with a malicious grin. Lockhart grabbed Harry and slipped on an azure ring. And they vanished.  
  
"What? A portkey. NO", Hermione shouted in anguish.  
  
" I know how to follow them." McGonagall pointed to the table upon which lay Lockhart's wand. She met eyes with Hermione who nodded.  
  
"Let's go no time to dawdle." McGonagall marched them down familiar corridors to the library that was filled with the musty odor of old books parchment and years of un-swept dust. Minerva exercising her rights as Headmistress scuttled down the aisles of the Restricted Section till she yanked a tome off the shelf and showered the group with grime and cobwebs.  
  
Tucking the book under one arm she proceeded to the back wall of the immense library tapped three times about a foot to the left of a portrait of Gwendolyn the Great and a door appeared from the seemingly smooth wall. The gathering was mesmerized as the door swung open and they entered a room of larger proportions than the one they had left. Awestruck they followed McGonagall.  
  
Hermione spoke up nervously, "Professor McGonagall could you clue us in?"  
  
"Call me Minerva Hermione, you're a grown woman now I am no longer your teacher and if we are to be friends we should be on a first name basis. And once I have gathered all the necessary components I will sit down and explain it all. Each of you take a moment to look around."  
  
Hermione would usually love a look around a libraray filled with exotic and ancient books but her heart and mind yearned for Harry and his tangible courage.  
  
"Everyone please have a seat around this table", Minerva's voice shook Hermione from her reverie.  
  
Each one perched on a firm leather seat.  
  
"Has any of you heard of a Seguir Encanto?" inquired MInerva.  
  
"Well in that case I'll explain. A Seguir Encanto or a Following Enchantment can be used if a magical instrument belonging to the person you wish to find is obtained. This is serious magic and is prohibited by the Ministry except for cases of kidnap." Minerva spoke into a rapt silence.  
  
Arabella seemingly forgotten in all this ruckus glanced up at Minerva tears in her eyes. It had just dawned on her what real danger Harry was in and how much magic it would take to get him out.  
  
"Arabella, I believe you have performed this before if I am not mistaken."  
  
"Yes I have but it has been so long. May I take a look at it?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Why of course, you are far more knowledgeable on the subject than I."  
  
Seguir Encanto  
  
(translated)  
  
Spell to be performed in a room with 2 crimson walls and 2 midnight black with a ceiling and floor of pure white. A small wooden table should be placed in the center with a piece of blank parchment and the magical instrument of the person to be followed. hanging from the ceiling on a piece of Muggle twine should be a red rose and a black rose crossed at the stem. The black rose should have no thorns and the red rose three. Then in the room alone one witch and one wizard should join right hands under the roses but over the table and recite six times:  
  
'Seguir Encanto. Yo llamada en todo magia. Unirse rojo y negro.'  
  
Then the witch should pull down the red rose and the wizard the black. Exit the room and return after five minutes. The parchment will contain a map with the green dot identifying the one being followed. The spell shall last one cycle of the moon.  
  
"Let's get started!", cried Arabella with a renewed sense of hope. "Finally something familiar!", she murmured to herself.  
  
***  
  
After 2 hours of toil the group could settle back and admire the fruits of their labor. One question still hanging above their heads was, who would that witch and wizard be?  
  
"Well I guess it is time to choose our witch and wizard." Minerva spoke up boldly.  
  
"How will we choose?", Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Well we ask who is brave enough to do it, So who is?"  
  
Ironically only two people looked up. Arabella and Ron. The rest stared at the flagged stone floor.  
  
"Well we don't have to decide. It is curious though." said Minerva. "Well the sooner we get started the sooner we'll be able to get to Harry, as long as his portrait is visible on the wall we know that he is still alive."  
  
Every person in that room snapped their eyes to the portrait they had failed to notice. A huge life-size painting of Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore had it enchanted.", McGonagall explained.  
  
"Yes it is time." said Arabella and Ron simultaneously. Both blushed.  
  
"Well if you're both ready...", said Minerva hesitantly. Arabella and Ron glanced awkwardly at one another and nodded. With no further ado they walked hand in hand to the room and shut the door silently. The assembly outside could clearly hear them chanting the spell in old Spanish. Then the two radiant red heads emerged still locked at the right hand. Giggling nervously they pulled apart, glancing shyly at one another. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly nodded their approval.  
  
Everyone nervously gathered around professor McGonagall who held our her pocket watch, keeping track of the five minutes. Hermione reminded herself that with every second ticked off the clock she was one step closer to Harry, her best friend.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one!!!", McGonagall proclaimed as she snapped the watch case shut.  
  
Slowly they crept to the door somewhat afraid to go in. Arabella stepped forward and whisked the door open, muttering, 'wimps'. Amazed and fascinated the posse inched into the room to find the walls turned to pure gold. McGonagall picked up the map. Holding her breath she unfolded it. Relieved she sighed. The green dot was in Knockturn Alley. They could easily Apparate there.  
  
"All right gang outside everybody. We've got places to go villains to catch." said McGonagall calmly as if telling a class to take out their books and turn to page 136 on Switching Spells.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if the Spanish is a bit garbled. I am just an American. Don't hurrt me. Anyway, I hope this was up to your literary standards. Please review! 


	3. Borgin and Burkes

Disclaimer: The Usual.  
  
A/N Whew done. New chapter soon. Maybe this week. Please read some of my other work too. I think it is better.  
  
Arabella and Minerva led the group down the dark side streets leading off Knockturn Alley. The cobblestones were dingy and dank. Water ran in rivulets down the side of the crumbling brick buildings. Shops selling hideous things made the Weaslys long for Diagon Alley and it's familiar shops and memories of shopping escapades. Minerva taking no notice of her questionable surroundings was deeply taken in by the map. So deep in fact that Arabella had to guide her by the elbow to prevent her from knocking feeble old witches who had seen better days off their feet. They twisted and turned down dimly lit pathways and tunnels until Minerva stopped abruptly.  
  
"He's under Borgin and Burkes", Minerva said breathlessly.  
  
This had a measurable affect on the older members of the assembly than it did Ron and Hermione. Moments passed as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley conversed rapidly yet quietly so that none else heard them. Minerva however knew what they were talking about and turned to explain to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Knockturn Alley is just as old as Diagon Alley and is even bigger but far less visited because the stench of death and betrayal still hangs over the place. Many years ago when Voldemort was at the height of his power, people, Muggles and Wizards alike were brought to the basement were brought here to be tortured for information. There is not death toll of the people murdered here because no one counted the Muggles going in. But we do know that Voldemort and his supporters killed 568 wizards and witches here. Now we have reason to believe that Voldemort finally has his victim of choice, Harry, in the chambers deep below. We have only one choice, to go in and save him. That is if you are up to the challenge." Minerva explained all this rather quickly.  
  
Hermione and Ron were dumb struck. They had helped Harry before but he was always the one saving them. This was their chance to repay him.  
  
"Of course we're in Professor M.. You can count on us you know." Ron said with an attitude he often used to hide fear.  
  
"Very well then. Grab a torch, we leave now." And with that Professor McGonagall strode off with purpose to the decrepit building with her wand drawn.  
  
Ron and Hermione to pulled out their wands and crept after Minerva shooting confused looks back and forth at each other. Arabella and the Weasleys made for the back and front entrances to guard from an attack or an escape.  
  
Ron was mumbling the last line to the seguir encanto, probably to tame his nerves. Hermione looked intently to the right and the left, as if Dark Wizards were lurking in the shabby pubs.  
  
Minerva obviously knew where she was headed, because she went over to what seemed to be a large well cover in the middle of a deserted lot, and with a flash of her wand, it slid to the side, revealing a dingy and black set of spiraling stone steps.  
  
Hermione gulped, "Is that the only way down?"  
  
Minerva nodded gravely. " Well if we can help Harry..." Hermione said with apprehension in her voice.  
  
"I'll lead," said Minerva. Ron if you would be so kind as to guard the entrance..."  
  
"Don't you want me to go with you?" Ron said a bit fiercely.  
  
"Ron, two are quieter than three, and we may need to sneak into tight places and you are quite tall. Besides we may need someone to come and save us. I will use to cummuno spell if I need to talk to you, so keep your wand out." Hermione said comfortingly. For those who may not know the Communo spell is one in which two people can speak into their wands and they work like Muggle walkie-talkies.  
  
Hermione and Minerva were just descending the staircase when Ron stuck his hand out, took Hermione hand and gently kissed her fingertips. Hermione blushed red and said, "I love you too Ron."  
  
And with that Hermione's bushy brown curls disappeared into the black within.  
  
  
  
A/N and Minerva led the group down the dark side streets leading off Knockturn Alley. The cobblestones were dingy and dank. Water ran in rivulets down the side of the crumbling brick buildings. Shops selling hideous things made the Weaslys long for Diagon Alley and it's familiar shops and memories of shopping escapades. Minerva taking no notice of her questionable surroundings was deeply taken in by the map. So deep in fact that Arabella had to guide her by the elbow to prevent her from knocking feeble old witches who had seen better days off their feet. They twisted and turned down dimly lit pathways and tunnels until Minerva stopped abruptly.  
  
"He's under Borgin and Burkes", Minerva said breathlessly.  
  
This had a measurable affect on the older members of the assembly than it did Ron and Hermione. Moments passed as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley conversed rapidly yet quietly so that none else heard them. Minerva however knew what they were talking about and turned to explain to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Knockturn Alley is just as old as Diagon Alley and is even bigger but far less visited because the stench of death and betrayal still hangs over the place. Many years ago when Voldemort was at the height of his power, people, Muggles and Wizards alike were brought to the basement were brought here to be tortured for information. There is not death toll of the people murdered here because no one counted the Muggles going in. But we do know that Voldemort and his supporters killed 568 wizards and witches here. Now we have reason to believe that Voldemort finally has his victim of choice, Harry, in the chambers deep below. We have only one choice, to go in and save him. That is if you are up to the challenge." Minerva explained all this rather quickly.  
  
Hermione and Ron were dumb struck. They had helped Harry before but he was always the one saving them. This was their chance to repay him.  
  
"Of course we're in Professor M. . You can count on us you know." Ron said with an attitude he often used to hide fear.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry about that fluffy bit at the end. I just couldn't resist throwing that in. Please Review! New chapter soon. 


End file.
